Alice Cullen
( ) |name=Mary Alice Brandon Cullen |sex=Female |species= |dob=21 |mob=2 |yob=1901 |facs=Olympic CovenCategory:Olympic Coven |birthplace=Biloxi, Mississippi |height=5'5" |build=Petite |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Gold |skin=Pale |actor=Ashley Greene }}Overview= Alice Cullen is a member of the Olympic coven of The Adamant Court. An adopted member of the Cullen family, married to Jasper Hale, and resides at the family home in Forks, Washington. She has the rare gift of precognition, allowing her to see possible futures unfolding for anyone who was born human, including bite-transformed shifters and other vampires. Personality At her core, Alice is a deeply optimistic person, who cares for her family as though they were her own flesh and blood. An independent spirit, she is inclined to follow her heart and do things her own way, even if means ignoring advice from others. Moreover, this tends to work out nicely for her, since she's quite insightful after all. A kind and compassionate soul, she loves to lavish tokens of affection on others, enjoying seeing their happiness. To that end, she does have expensive tastes, loving to shop, indulge in makeovers, and otherwise embrace a fun, whimsical approach to life. Beneath the bubbly exterior, she is at her core much like her adopted father: selfless, caring, and fiercely protective of what she loves. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901, Alice was unusual for her whole life. Her visions of the future altered the course of her life, and when as a girl she predicted the deaths of a friend as a cousin, which later came true, she was labeled a "witch" by the others in the town. Later, she had a vision of her mother being murdered, but despite Alice's warnings, her mother was still killed. Her father remarried "a blonde Yankee from Illinois," who lavished affection on Alice's sister but treated Alice with scorn. When a vision revealed that Alice's father had killed her mother, he had her committed to an insane asylum. There, Alice was terribly treated, enduring electro-shock therapy until she developed amnesia. It was a vampire who worked there that began to treat her kindly, but she had another vision: James a ruthless killer who would track them down and kill them. The vampire bit and changed Alice to give her a fighting chance, sacrificing himself to distract James so that she could escape. When James finally found her, she had completed her transformation, and he elected to let her live out of twisted curiosity to see what she would become. Guided by her visions, she adopted the "vegetarian" lifestyle of a vampire who does not drink human blood. In 1948, she finally met her destined love, Jasper, and the two became very close very quickly. By 1950, she had joined the Cullen family as the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, and she was able to marry Jasper. For public deception, Alice adopted the surname Cullen, while Jasper took the name Hale. They became happy living with the Cullens, and Alice became especially close to her adopted brother, Edward, as his ability read thoughts affected him similarly to her own psychic visions. Years later, Edward met Bella while the Cullens were living in Forks, and Alice made it a point to befriend the girl. She was the first of the family to embrace Bella and treat her as if she belonged, and when James resurfaced and targeted Bella, Alice and Jasper helped to try to hide her from him. Thanks to Alice's visions, when James does catch up with Bella in Phoenix, they are able to rescue her in time. Alice personally fabricates the evidence to cover up the vampire attack and the death of James from the mortal authorities. When they return to Forks, Alice enthusiastically gets everyone involved in the high school prom to lift their spirits. Alice arranged an eighteenth birthday party for Bella, but an accidental paper cut led to Jasper losing control, and in his zeal to protect Bella, Edward accidentally injured her. This led the Cullens to decide to leave Forks, attempting to separate from the danger they felt they had put Bella in. Alice took the time to investigate her past, learning about her family and history. After months had passed, she received a vision of Bella leaping off a cliff, seemingly to her death, and rushed back to Forks. She was relieved to find Bella safe, but word had gotten back to Edward of Bella's supposed death by this time. Despondent, he traveled to Volterra, Italy to reveal himself to the world and force the Volturi, the ruling coven of their court, to kill him. Alice brought Bella there, stealing a Porch 911 Turbo to get there in time, and was able to use her gifts to convince Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, that Bella was destined to become a vampire, and thus their secret was safe. By the time they had all returned to Forks, the rest of the Cullens were there to greet them. Things have been fairly quiet since then, but only time will tell how long that may last... |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Twilight